


When Pretend Fades

by flipflop_diva



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, HP: EWE, Post-Canon, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 05:44:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13606785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flipflop_diva/pseuds/flipflop_diva
Summary: Hermione should have known this wasn't a good idea.





	When Pretend Fades

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fmnds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fmnds/gifts).



> Written for Fmnds for the Chocolate Box 2018 fest, who said they liked 'Pretend/Fake relationships [and] sharing a bed.'

The longer the evening went on, the worse Hermione felt.

She should have known from the start that this wasn’t a good idea. How could it be? George was still mourning the end of his relationship with Angelina, and to top things off, it was the anniversary of Fred’s death. The last thing he should be doing is pretending to be into _her_ , even if it was his idea and approved by all the other Weasley siblings.

“Mum is a terror,” Ron had said. 

“Constantly going on and on like if George doesn’t find a new girlfriend, he’s just going to hole up in his room and die,” Ginny added.

“We’ve tried to talk sense into her,” Bill said.

“Nothing,” Charlie said.

“Please, Hermione?” George had said. “You’re the only one I trust.”

And if that hadn’t done it. If the next thing she found leaving her mouth hadn’t been the words, “Of course I will help.”

But she hated lying to Mrs. Weasley. She hated seeing the smile on Mrs. Weasley’s face and knowing it was because of something that wasn’t real. She hated seeing George try to pretend that he was glad it was her next to him and not Angelina or Fred or another girl.

And she hated that she wished he really meant it when he took her hand and kissed her knuckles and told his mum, “The perfect girl was here all along.”

It was all wrong. Very wrong.

Yet she couldn’t get out of it. She couldn’t take it back. The other Weasleys kept patting her shoulder or whispering in her ear, telling her how great she was doing and how this was helping so much and how George actually looked happier than he had in a long while.

But now dinner was long over and the after-dinner drinks had been consumed and she was upstairs with George in what used to be the twins’ room, lying in George’s bed beside him, and everything about this whole situation was even more wrong than she had thought it was.

It was like he sensed her discomfort. She couldn’t see him in the dark, but she felt his arm move before his fingers wrapped around hers and squeezed.

“Thank you,” he whispered, and she couldn’t help but to squeeze his hand back.

“You’re welcome,” she said, and she closed her eyes, wishing this weekend would end but also wishing it never would, because the worst part of this whole thing, she now realized, was that she actually really liked it.

Oh, Merlin. She was screwed.


End file.
